The day after Valentine's
((The day after Valentine's))by: DATBURGERDONUT So today is Valentine's day. I was just going to be in bed, go on my computer, play roblox, and go on iFunny at the end of the day. All of a sudden, my plans changed when I got the text "Do you want to be my Valentines ;)" It was one of my guy friends. I accepted because we were going to the school dance, and believe me when I say they make the best caramel apples there. I was on Roblox, playing some game when I remembered, "WAIT! It's Valentine's Day!" I got ready. Before I was gonna head out the door, I check myself out in the mirror. I was just like "Dang" and left. The Valentine's Dance My guy friend, aka my Valentine's, picked me up, so we could head to the dance. We were walking to the school gym when I had this strange flashback Roblox. It was me playing Apocalypse Rising. I ignored it at the moment. When we finally made it to the dance, my friend said he needed to use the bathroom. So he did. While he did, I was going to the DJ's booth to request a song. When I saw his computer, I saw he was playing Work at a Pizza Place. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, and it wasn't WAAPP. It was some songs lists. So I finally just told him the song. Le dance ;3 Finally there was one last song. A romantic one. My friend and I started slow dancing with each other. I closed my eyes, as I saw a flashback of me playing Mad Games. Again I ignored it. Finally the school dance was over. Everyone by now exited the gym. I gave my friend a goodbye hug, as he dropped me off at my home. Nobody's home for a reason I was knocking for 2 minutes straight, because I was carrying a teddy bear and roses. I figured nobody was home, so I reached into my purse to use my key. My key had the iconic R for roblox on it. Somebody stole my key and imprinted it on there. I opened up the door casually. It was almost pitch black. I turned on all the lights, because I was kind of scared. I saw a note on the fridge reading "Don't worry censored. I took the family down town to do..SHOPPING. We will probably be back tomorrow - Mom". Whenever I'm home alone, I lock myself up in my room, and play Roblox. My laptop was already on Roblox. It was on my favorite game currently, Retail Tycoon. However, I wasn't in the mood for it. Then I got a PM from the creator of Retail Tycoon. Except his name was different. His name read "Lovemygamegamegamepleassssseeee" It was strangely long. His pm said something along the lines of "Play my game" and "Don't you LOVE my game?" I couldn't really tell. As it was written in computer language, with the 0's and the 1's. My laptop shut down. If you know my laptop, it does these kinds of things. When my laptop turns on, there is always a survey question. It was different this time. Then text appeared on my screen. "Do you love your friend more than Roblox?" There was a yes or no option. I clicked "no" as that's what they probably wanted to hear. After a good 5 seconds text appeared again saying "Don't lie." I decided to sleep as it was 11:34pm. The day after I woke up to a screeching noise coming from my computer. It was flashing the games I've played on roblox throughout my time on Roblox. Then while it kept flashing images, text read, "We have your family. Do you love them more than Roblox?" I hit "yes". Text appeared once more saying "I'm opening your back door" I turned on my phone to call the cops, but it was hacked, and all it displayed was the roblox icon. I heard someone messing with my back door, and opening it. I hid under my bed with a nerf gun I have. It's not like i'd have a real gun. I was breathing hard.... Then I saw the shadow of somebody's feet, right outside of my door. Category:Creepy Category:Shock Ending